


Human again

by syntinenmatriarkka



Series: FMA poetry [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Poetry, fun references to chimeras, it ain't my poetry if it's without angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25238455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syntinenmatriarkka/pseuds/syntinenmatriarkka
Summary: "Rest your weary eyes; if you choose the path of vengeance / you know you'll only be returning to a grave right next to the man you went after."
Series: FMA poetry [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828369
Kudos: 1





	Human again

**Author's Note:**

> I binged FMA: Brotherhood in less than two weeks (and I broke my own record, I'm usually slow as hell when it comes to binge-watching) and I have no regrets whatsoever.

The daughter cowered away from daylight  
with hair like cobwebs falling over those eyes of void  
White orbs staring into those of liquid gold;  
that's what you get for playing the game of gods with a mortal soul at stake

Weeping in the window,  
never to be free  
in the loving company of her creator  
Blinded by his ambition, his pride, his joy to see a revolution  
Humans do terrible things,  
and that horror is doubled when it comes to those they love  
Our greatest sin is that we try and challenge our fate every chance we get

No love for the hopeless and no hope for a murderer  
I know the hunger in your heart, flame's keeper  
Your soul has blackened like the piles of ash you leave in your wake

Rest your weary eyes; if you choose the path of vengeance   
you know you'll only be returning to a grave right next to the man you went after

I have seen cities crumbling down beneath your touch  
yet I still believe there is more to you than the stars on your shoulders   
or the sand painted crimson beneath your feet;  
I would give you a kingdom if I could

Who wouldn't want to live forever, as a legend   
or a phantom of the man you used to be?  
Rise from the dust and put yourself back together  
but after the war, do any of us know have what it takes to be human again?


End file.
